This invention relates to switch controlled circuits for electrical appliances.
The concept of providing a plurality of spaced power terminal receptacles connected in series to a power source for supply of current to an appliance plugged into a selected one of the receptacles, is disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 2,313,452 to O'Brien. U.S. Pat. No. 3,523,212 to Murphy also shows that a series connection at a plug-in receptacle may be interrupted while completing a circuit to an appliance at such receptacle. The use of 3-way switches for plug-in wiring arrangements for powering appliances is also known as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,568,584 to Blankenship. However, despite the foregoing prior art arrangements and power circuit switching techniques, no power supply systems have been devised whereby an electrical appliance may be plugged into any one of a plurality of power terminal receptacles for operation under control of switches both at the power source and at the appliance itself and wherein only a single receptacle closest to the power source will be operative at one time.
It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide a plurality of series connected power supply receptacles through which power may be furnished to an appliance under switch control at a single selected location.